So Cold
by A Raven's Heart
Summary: Post Order 66 - AU, Ahsoka Tano's POV.


Things had really been changing lately for Ahsoka Tano. The young Togruta was no longer a Padawan, but she still didn't quite feel like a Knight yet. Maybe it was because she had only just passed the trials a month ago, and was still getting used to command without Anakin around, but it just didn't feel right to her. She hardly ever saw her old master anymore, and it worried her. Some had been whispering that he wasn't himself lately, Ahsoka couldn't do anything about it, though; she was halfway across the galaxy on a remote, and freezing, outer rim world with just a few clones.

It was supposed to be a covert mission, but Ahsoka felt so uncomfortable about it all - like she was walking into a trap. Actually, being this far away from her old master just seemed odd period. Up until recently, he'd always made sure to be as close as he could when it was possible. It had always put Ahsoka at ease, but when he sent her on this mission, something had been wrong - off.

Anakin had been under a lot of stress lately, though, all the Jedi had, so she tried not to think about it. The problem was, she was with a set of clones she didn't even know that well and that made her uncomfortable. The fact that Anakin wouldn't even let her take Rex freaked her out, but she didn't care. Supposedly this mission wouldn't take long, and she'd be in and out in no time.

Or at least that might have been the case if Order 66 hadn't been given. Ahsoka didn't know what was happening at first, as several blaster shots grazed across her body. Thankfully there were not many clones, and despite the fact that it had turned out to be a trap, Anakin had taught her well and she was able to fight her way out. getting back to Coruscant would be a different story, though. Thankfully she had her fighter, but it was a matter of getting to it, there were still more clones outside the cave she had the group she'd just disposed of were in.

Her adrenaline was racing like crazy, she had no idea what was going on and was even more freaked out that before - scared even. This only lent fuel to the fire on how uncomfortable she still felt with being a Jedi Knight and not a Padawan at Anakin's side.

Ahsoka was hurt, pretty badly as far as she could tell. One of the blaster shots had nailed her in the shoulder, so she had to use her saber in her off hand. This made matters more difficult, as well as the thought that she'd have to cut down her own men in order to live. Tears streamed down her face as the realization started to sink in that this was a set up - that her old master had sent her to die. Well, he was going to get his, she was going to see to that.

Even as the world started to spin, Ahsoka managed to get outside and take care of the last few clones. Getting to her starfighter, she tried to input coordinates, but ended up having to rely on her astro droid to get her somewhere where she could heal and then find her old master. But she also had to warn the other Jedi.

Time after time, she found each Jedi she called to be dead. Aayla, Plo, Luminara - all of them. She couldn't even get through to the Temple, and this worried the young Togruta greatly.

---

Ahsoka wasn't sure how she'd managed to pull it off, but she'd gotten back to the temple. It was overrun with clones, though, and all of the Jedi were dead. Her old master was no where to be found, and neither were any other Jedi that might be able to help her.

Sneaking around when you were hurt was hard, but somehow Ahsoka managed to find the power within herself to do it. Now, to say Ahsoka recognized a voice she was hearing nearby might have been a stretch; they were clones, after all, but she'd spent enough time with this clone to know it was him. Peering around a corner, she saw him and another clone.

Feeling herself starting to lose her grip on things, she burst forward, crying out. "Rex! Rex you have to help me!" stumbling forward, she reached out to the familiar clone. He and the other clone weren't wearing helmet's, so she could see his face. His big dark eyes staring down at her as if he'd never seen her before in his life, but then she saw it - a hard swallow as he pointed his weapon at her forehead.

"Sir?" asked the other clone, wondering why his commanding officer was hesitating. And as Ahsoka watched the clone she loved so dearly squeeze the trigger on his weapon, she saw a glimmer of the man she knew. The Togruta never closed her eyes, she wanted to look her killer - her lover, in the face when she died. It only seemed right that he be the one to kill her when he was the one who had shown her how to truly live.

"Carry on, trooper." He bit back at the other clone in a nasty voice, and when the other clone had gone, he collapsed to the ground over the young Jedi.

---

When the commander for the fresh set of troops arrived, he found a dead clone and his Jedi. Wrapped so tightly within a cold embrace was the lifeless form of Ahsoka, his hand splayed to one side with an activated saber nearby. He had pulled her into one last, eternal embrace, and took his own life. Living without her, and knowing he had been the one to kill her, would have been too much. And it only seemed fit to kill himself with her weapon, as he had killed her with his.


End file.
